


Soaring

by equineaurora



Series: Wings [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22673554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equineaurora/pseuds/equineaurora
Summary: Alec takes Magnus flying
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Wings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1347664
Comments: 2
Kudos: 109





	Soaring

**Author's Note:**

> What's this? Another fanfiction so soon? Muse? Is that you? 
> 
> This one is super short but I wanted to revisit my wings universe and see if I could wake my muse up. Writing is still difficult but I really want to get back to it so i am making myself write. Maybe I can make my writers block go away by force. 
> 
> As usual, this isn't edited. All mistakes are if course mine. 
> 
> Enjoy.

December 8th, the day the most important person in Alexander Gideon Lightwood's life was born. It had taken a lot of persuasion to get Magnus to tell him when his birthday was, but now that he knew he was going to make it special. 

The morning of December 8th dawned bright and clear as Alec made Magnus breakfast in bed. He arranges the food on a tray and takes it into the bedroom where he sets it down to wake Magnus with a kiss. "Happy birthday my love," he says, setting the tray in front of him with a smile. 

"Oh Alexander you shouldn't have," Magnus states even as he picks up the knife to dig in. 

"But I wanted to," Alec states, sitting down next to him and draping a wing over Magnus' back. 

Magnus just smiles, playing with Alec's feathers as he eats, occasionally holding the fork out to Alec to eat from as well. 

After they finish eating Magnus just snaps his fingers to get rid of the plate so that Alec doesn't have to get up from the bed. 

"Thank you my love, that was delicious," Magnus says softly, tugging Alec down so that they are laying facing each other. Alec grunts and has to adjust his wings so that he is not laying on them. He thinks about putting them away for the convince, but then he looks up and locks eyes with golden cat eyes and remembers the bo glamour at home rule. He settles for draping one wing over Magnus and letting the other one hang off the bed. 

"You know I always feel so safe with your wings around me," Manus whispers, smiling at Alec. 

"I'm glad," Alec answers just as softly. "I like wrapping them around you." 

The two of them end up spending hours in bed together before Alec manages to pull himself away to give Magnus his gift. 

"I have another surprise for you. Come on, get dressed," Alec says, getting up and spreading his wings wide to stretch them out. 

Magnus looks at him curiously but does as asked. With a snap of his fingers he is dressed with his hair done in his usual mohawk and makeup flawless. 

Alec just rolls his eyes at him as he pulls his pants on, "cheater," he states as he pulls his sweater on, being careful of his wings. 

"You're going to want a jacket," Alec says, looking at Magnus' thin shirt. 

Magnus just grabs one of Alec's leather jackets and slips it on with a smirk before creating a portal and taking Alec's hand so he could guide them through. 

Alec grins and leads Magnus through and onto a mountain. 

"Alexander why are we on top of a mountain?" Magnus asks, genuinely curious about what Alec has planned. 

"Well, you have asked me a lot about flying, and well," Alec takes a step backwards, right off the edge, while still looking at Magnus.

"ALEC!" Magnus yells despite knowing Alec can fly. 

Alec allows himself to fall for a moment before using his wings to propel himself back up to Magnus, hovering in front of him. "Relax, I have wings. Remember?" He teases before holding a hand out to Magnus, "Do you trust me?" He asks. 

"With my life and my heart," Magnus says, taking the offered hand. 

Alec lands so he can activate his strength rune before picking Magnus up Bridal style. "Hold on," he says as he jumps off the mountain with Magnus. 

Magnus screams and tightens his hold on Alec's neck until Alec's flying smoothest out as he adjusts to the extra weight he's carrying. "It's ok Magnus, I got you, open your eyes," Alec coaxes. 

Magnus finally does and gasps at the view, he can see Alec's wings stretched out behind him, flapping to keep them airborne but then he looks below them. He gasps, he has always wondered what a bird sees,now he knows. The mountain range is stretched out below them, endless trees broken up by the snow covered peaks. It's breathtaking. 

Magnus turns his head and presses a kiss to Alec's deflect rune, "this is amazing, thank you Alexander. " 

"My pleasure, Happy birthday Magnus. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos much appreciated. As are prompts for this universe! Give me ideas!


End file.
